Operation: SMALL
by FluffyFriz
Summary: After being interrupted from sleep due to a mission, the KND of Sector V find themselves in a SMALL predicament... This is a story in Wallabee Beatles viewpoint mostly. Genuine Fluff and 3x4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

**Operation S.M.A.L.L.**

**S**ome

**M**all

**A**ccident

**L**eads to

**L**ots of Problems

It's one thing being a boy and also the smallest of the whole team at Sector V, but THIS? This was just absolute CRUD.

Numbuh One woke the whole team up extra early that day. Sirens began to go off throughout the entire tree house; filling each and every hallway and all of Sector V's bedrooms. I myself didn't sleep all that well that night, had nightmares and junk. No real biggie. My room had flashed red with the revolving light thingy that was on the side of the wall. I groaned, though a bit happy to be woken up from the horrible dream, I was still terribly tired and threw my pillow at the light. It somehow broke with the force of the pillow. 'Crud', I said under my breath. I would have to ask Numbuh Two to fix that later.

It was usually then that something was serious; when we were all woken up like this I mean. I quickly changed out of my jammies and into my usual clothes. I had figured it would take Numbuh Three her usual long time to get up, so that would give me enough time to get changed. We would probably be waiting for the cruddy girl anyhow.

When I left my room I had noticed that Numbuh Five was outside in her night clothes. She had her hand lifted right to my face; ready to knock on my door if I hadn't just left my room seconds ago. She instead put her arm back to her side.

"What's going on," she asked me.

"How should I know," I screamed over the still sounding alarm, "You have any ideas?"

"Numbuh Five has no clue," she replied. She sounded kinda angry.

We noticed Numbuh Two running down the hallway from his room not long after just standing there. We had decided, after shrugging to one another in silent agreement, that we would just follow him. He was heading to the main room to see what was up, which actually seemed like best choice of action.

I sat down on the couch when I had seen Numbuh One standing at the podium with a little bit more serious than normal expression on his face.

"Do you KNOW how early it is," I asked loudly after the alarm was finally turned off. My arms were crossed.

"Yes, I do," Numbuh One replied calmly, "But there is an important mission that just can't wait until morning."

I sighed, "Alright, whatever."

Now we were only fighting the urge to just sleep on the couch and waiting for Numbuh Three. It took a while but when she had entered the room and finally sat down Numbuh One began to tell us about the mission. Numbuh One had cleared his throat.

"What's going on," she had whispered rather loudly to me. She was still in her pyjamas; they had cruddy Rainbow Monkeys splattered all over them.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back, too tired to say much else.

"There is a red alert in coordinates 86,13. Apparently, Father and those creepy Delightful Children From Down the Lane have gotten their hands on a rather dangerous weapon," Numbuh One began.

"What kind of weapon," Numbuh Two asked, following with a yawn.

"We're not quite sure yet, but rest assured: it's dangerous", he replied, "They plan on using it in a test drive at the department store in less than an hour's time."

"Why the department store", Numbuh Five asked.

"We don't know that either," Numbuh One simply said.

"So let me get this straight...the Delightful Dorks are planning a plan we don't know, with a weapon we don't know anything about, on a cruddy department store that we don't even go to," I asked in frustration.

"Yes," Numbuh One replied, "And were going to stop it."

"I've never been to the department store before," Numbuh Three said loudly," This will be fun!"

Oh, how FUN it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: When Things Start Getting Bad

**Operation S.M.A.L.L.**

**S**ome

**M**all

**A**ccident

**L**eads to

**L**ots of Problems

We all sat in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., when we had finally begun our voyage to the stupid Department Store. We were all so ignorant of what could possibly happen on this visit; especially me, but alas, I'm getting way ahead of myself.

Numbuh Five had actually taken it upon herself to fall asleep on the trip; only waking up when Numbuh One had directed orders towards her. She was the main navigator during most operations; including this one, so it was necessary that she was awake at all times. I myself thought it was a bit dumb for letting Numbuh Two drive in these conditions; he was in as bad of shape as Numbuh Five was, but what did I know? I had just been trying to keep myself awake listening to Kuki babble on about every girly thing IMAGINABLE. I didn't want to fall asleep because sleeping would mean nightmares, and nightmares were never a good thing to have; especially around these guys.

The trip felt like it was a lifetime's long. I kept blacking out when I was just sitting there and doing nothing! I found I couldn't quite stand just sitting there doing nothing for that long, and I couldn't help but complain about it.

"Are we THERE YET," I moaned, startling Numbuh Five who had just about fallen asleep again.

"Nearly, Numbuh 4", Numbuh One replied. He didn't seem tired at all! "Look."

And that I did. I looked out the right side window and sure enough it was there; standing tall in the early morning lighting. It was insane to try to go here, I thought, the Department Store always meant adults and teenagers at every corner. It was a no-kid zone. Every Department Store was.

What I found very strange was that the Department Store wouldn't even be open in another... AW HECK, I don't even know! Stupid cruddy clock, what were those pointy thingies for anyways?

"Ooo! It's so pretty," Numbuh Three cooed.

"Yeah, pretty," I said with sarcasm. I was a bit scared to go anywhere near there.

Nonetheless, in absolutely no time at all we had landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Safely, and a small distance away from the large fortress that was the Department Store.

"Okay Kids Next Door," Numbuh One had called, "prepare to infiltrate the Department Store. We need to stop the Delightful Children and their plan in less than... oh, fifteen minutes." We all groaned; with the exception of Numbuh 3 we were all exceptionally lacking in enthusiasm to even be up right now; even Numbuh One seemed to be feeling it. We had all woken up quite a bit after what was about an hours drive. The seriousness that came with this mission must have been what had really woke us up.

"Why did it have to be so dang early," Numbuh Five groaned, "Numbuh Five's watch says three in the morning!"

"Yes I know Numbuh Five," Numbuh One replied, "We will just have to ask the Delightful Children 'why' personally. You guys ready?"

The rest of what happened then was vague to me. I was of course with the rest of the team as we all were to infiltrate and locate where the Delightful Children were. It wasn't all that hard to find them; though I guess they had wanted us to find them anyway. They had been on the second floor in what seemed to be a lobby or area between different stores. The whole mall was empty; not a person in sight. Why would they want to use a weapon in an area nobody was around in?

"Hello Kids Next Door," The Delightful Children droned, "pleasant to see you here."

"Quit the act you Delightful Deviants," Numbuh One called, "Just what are you up to?"

"Yeah," I interrupted, "and WHY did it have to be so CRUDDY EARLY?"

"Numbuh Five can't help but agree," Numbuh Five added.

"Oh come on guys," Numbuh Three giggled, "It's not THAT early!"

The Delightful Children only giggled simultaneously, "Don't you know," they replied, "This Mall opens at five. We wouldn't want to hurt any adults on accident now would we... but you Kids on the other hand..."

"Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS," Numbuh One Screamed.

We never got a chance to even attack them, however. Suddenly, the ground started shaking all around us. An earthquake? If only. The Delightful Children seemed to be floating abruptly, right in the air! It wasn't until I had looked at their feet that I had realized that they weren't actually floating, but something was rising out of the ground underneath them. We started to panic, backing up and away from the object that quickly rose out of the earth. They were on top of a platform; with a large metallic object now in front of them. As I inspected the object up and down I had realized that it was a huge weapon; what appeared to be a large gun or ray of some sort. There was NO WAY we could avoid, let alone fight, THAT!

"W-What is that THING," I heard Numbuh One scream.

I heard Numbuh Three screaming loudly and ran over to try and calm her down. Numbuh Two was backing up far away; he seemed really scared.

"Numbuh Five has no idea," Numbuh Five exclaimed.

The Delightful Children were laughing much louder than they had been not long before, and with much more venom in their combined voices.

"Goodbye Kid's Next Door," they all said. They had then fired up the weapon and it had flashed quite brightly. All I remembered after that was an exceptionally bright flash that was heading straight for me and Numbuh Three. I jumped into the blast's way; there was no way I was letting it hit anybody! Now if only it didn't have to hit _me. _I blacked out not long after that; hitting the floor on my way down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Things are now bad. Real bad.

Operation S.M.A.L.L.

Some

Mall

Accident

Leads to

Lots of Problems

I woke up lying on a soft and squishy surface. It felt strangely warm as well; was the ground self heated or something? My whole body hurt like anything. My eyes were glued shut to avoid the sunlight. I slowly opened them though, wanting to know exactly what had just happened. My vision cleared up slowly. The first thing I had seen, now in focus, was Numbuh Two staring back at me with genuine worry on his face. Was that fear I was detecting now as well? This must be a dream.

"Hey guys, he woke up," Numbuh Two had called out, and loudly at that.

I shook my head and realized that there was something wrong with this picture. When I looked down, the surface I was sitting on was a peach colour; the same colour that came with many varities of skin. That confirmed it; I was sitting in the palm of someone's hand. Literally. What also clicked at that moment was that Numbuh Two was rather large, so much so that it was his hand I was sitting on.

"Ugh...what happened," I groaned, rubbing my sore ears, "Numbuh Two, why are you so huge?"

"Um...It's not me that's big," Numbuh Two replied, "it's just that you're..._small_."

"What the crud are you blubbering on about," I exclaimed.

I had noticed than that Numbuh One had also came up next to Two; he was just as large as Numbuh Two as well.

"It turns out that the large ray we had all witnessed earlier had the ability to shrink people and objects," he replied in a serious tone, "With you taking the full force of the blast...let's just say that it didn't make any exceptions."

I frowned at this, "Did... did everyone else do okay," I asked, "Where is Numbuh Three and Five?"

"We did just fine shorty," I heard a calm voice interupt, "Numbuh Five right here." I felt a lot better to see that she was alright. I could do without the loudness in everybody's words though!

"It's okay little Wally," I heard a loud and happy voice say, "That sure was nice of you to save me like that!" Ugh... my ears. A huge weight lifted off of my shoulders when I knew that _she _was safe.

"While you were out the Delightful Children had failed to do any more damage," Numbuh One said, trying to brief me on what had happened, "They had been forced to flee not long after their attack. It had turned out that the machine had required an emense amount of energy to even shrink a single person and it had immediatly shut itself down afterwards."

I gulped. The machine was still in their pocession?

"So...what are we going to do about...," I gestured to myself, "..._this_."

There was a silence as I looked around at the team. There were mixed emotions; mostly a mixture of sadness for my worry, as well as anger for what had happened.

"There's not much we can do at the Department Store...", Numbuh One had finally spoken, "We will have to be returning back to the Treehouse shortly. When there, we will have you-", he gestured to Numbuh Two,"-Numbuh 2, try to get as much research on this..."

"...Little problem," Numbuh Two chuckled, as he finished Numbuh One's line of thought. A snicker came from Numbuh Three after, and soon the whole team (excluding me of course) began to burst out into horribly loud laughter. My face heated up; I never felt so humiliated in my entire life!

"HEY," I screamed out as loud as I possibly could in this state, "NOT funny! That is NOT funny!"

"It kinda is," Numbuh Five admitted.

"I'm sorry," Numbuh Two apologized, "I couldn't resist."

The laughter died down and when it was quiet again, Numbuh One decided to make a course of action.

"Alright Kids Next Door, we will make for our leave at the time being," he began, no hint of mirth in his voice any longer, "Numbuh Three; while on the trip, I would like you to watch over Numbuh Four-"

"-HEY," I interrupted, "WHY do I need to be "looked out" for?"

"In case you haven't noticed shorty; you're not exactly in the best conditions to be walking around just like nothing happened," Numbuh Five said. She had a good point.

"In this state it would be dangerous for you to be left alone," Numbuh One continued, "I'll take your position as the ship's defence Numbuh Four, in case of any attacks on the ride back. Just to be safe."

"Alright...", I replied in defeat, "It's not like I could do anything anyways..."

"Okay Kids Next Door, let's depart," Numbuh One commanded, "The Department Store was said to be opening soon according to the Delightful Children, so make sure you are all extra carefull."

Any signs of shoppers: Tennagers and adults alike, were still clear. There were, suprisingly, no problems on our way back onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. We had boarded the ship; I was now being carried by Numbuh Three instead of Numbuh Two.

"For the love of all that is good: PLEASE don't drop me," I had instructed her. The cruddy thing was I was in NO WAY joking.

"Relax little Wally," she said quite bubbly, "You're in good hands!" I really had to drop that nickname...

"PFFT," I exasperated, "More like SLEEVES! Can't you just pull the green things back for once? I don't want to slip out of them and fall! That would be like... eleventy BILLION feet to me!"

She had been humming that cruddy Rainbow Monkeys theme song to herself as I was screaming. "What," her question boomed through my eardrums, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you little Wally! Your just so tiny and angry and ADORABLE! But you sound soooo _quiet_!"

I rubbed at my ears; I would have to ask these guys to whisper! It was driving me insane! "Ugh...nevermind."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Back Home

Operation S.M.A.L.L.

Some

Mall

Accident

Leads to

Lots of Problems

The trip back had been as uneventful as the trip there. The only clear difference between the two was the fact I had been sitting on the large and cold, metal table on the way back. They said that they were afraid that I would be crushed in sitting down on a chair. I wanted that to happen even less than they did!

Numbuh One had managed to stay awake at my normal post, manning the defence systems, although there was no attacks on the ship; therefore it was a useless effort. We were all half asleep on the whole trip, Numbuh Five actually had fallen asleep; the watch on the radar was completely forgotten. We had all felt that the battle at the Department Store had been a loss, although we now knew what they were capable of, we had been unable to prevent the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's escape.

The beginning of the trip I had been unable to sleep even for a little bit. Although the ride back was extremely quiet, every little sound had now become the equivalent of shrieking and yelling! Numbuh One was discussing with Numbuh Two what they could do to fix my 'problem' when we got back. It all just seemed hopeless to me... it felt like I would have to be like this forever!

I must have fallen asleep on the way back. I felt a warm and soft material, like a blanket, holding me as I lay down. I woke up from the _movement_; that's right, something was in motion around me. My eyes adjusted to the new light of the morning that was all around me. All I had seen now was _green_. Where was I?

"Are you awake, little Wally," I heard her loud voice ask. I felt myself wake up a lot faster.

"Uhm, yes," I tried to reply loudly, making my voice crack slightly, "but where the heck am I?"

A sleeve reached in from above where I was. I wanted to move away, afraid of being picked up, but I was still way too tired. It gently held me a slowly brought me out of the darker area.

"You're in my pocket", she giggled, "You fell asleep, so I put you there for some quiet!"

"Oh," I replied simply. That was...more or less a little strange.

When I looked up, I had seen Numbuh One had been standing in front of us. He looked a bit gloomier than usual, to say the least.

"Well," I said, a little embarrassed that he had just witnessed that, "what do you plan on doing to fix _this_? You must have something!"

"Actually," Numbuh One began, "Numbuh Two and I couldn't find a thing. I'm sorry, but it seems that you'll have to go through the night like this, Numbuh Four."

"Well THAT'S just perfect," I had said with loud sarcasm.

'Go through the night'? How the crud was i supposed to survive through a night when I could be eaten by a HAMSTER?

"You won't be able to go home until we could reverse this either," Numbuh One said sadly, "It would at the very least scare your parents. You will have to stay here until we figure something out. We will have to make up an excuse for why you can't go home too."

"You want me to stay here...ALONE," I asked, frightened.

"Of course not," Numbuh One replied, "The same excuse will go out to all of our parents; we couldn't just leave you here! The Kids Next Door stick together: no matter what."

I didn't know what to say to that; it warmed my heart to hear that they still cared. There was a little bit of silence afterwards.

"Okay," I had finally replied, "Where should I stay then? I can't just stay in my room, it's filled with cruddy rats and it's hard to navigate through alone."

"Don't worry about that," Numbuh One replied, strangely with a smile on his face, "We already have your sleeping arrangements all planned out." He looked upwards. I followed his gaze to see what the crud he was starring at, and looked behind me. Oh no. No, no no no no NO!

"No way," I said, "You must be joking! Tell me your joking!"

"Nope," _she _said, just a little bit too happy right now.

"Numbuh Four," he said proudly, "You will have to stay with Numbuh Three tonight."


End file.
